On Tour With A Stranger
by Wawesome
Summary: Jude and Tommy, both fairly new artists, have been set up by their producers to be on their first tour together. But what will happen when both Tommy and Darius, Tommy's producer, fall for Jude? Who will win her over?
1. Tommy and Darius

**A/N: I just wrote this story last night. I don't know, it just sort of came to me out of nowhere. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy and _please_ review!**

Jude Harrison was an amazing singer, but she always knew that something was missing. Somehow, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to keep a boyfriend for more than a month or two. Now it wasn't because she was ugly, far from it, and it wasn't because she was cold blooded, as if, but it was either of two things. It was either because the guy was an ass and cheated on her, like Shay. The other reason was because she just didn't feel like that person was the right one for her anymore, like Speid or Jamie.

It was about two in the afternoon, Sunday, and Jud was home alone. Sadie was out with her boyfriend, Kwest, for the day, her mom was out of town with her new husband, Don, and her dad was over at Yvette's house planning their next "vacation" as her dad put it. 'Yeah, more like "honeymoon",' she thought to herself. 'Well this is great,' Jude kept thinking. 'Everyone in my family has someone right now except me!' She was just about to call Jamie to hang out when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Jude, I know I gave you the day off, but…,"

"You want me to come in?" Jude knew what Georgia was going to ask as soon as she had seen the caller ID.

"Just for a minute, I have some really great news!"

"Really, what?!"

"Come down here and you'll see! See you soon!" Georgia hung up and Jude wondered curiously as she grabbed her keys ad purse and left the house. Usually E.J. announced any kind of news to Jude. So if Georgia was telling her…well it must be something really big. Jude suddenly became very anxious to get to the studio faster and so she drove to the studio a heck of a lot over the speed limit. The whole time she was jus praying that no cops would be around to catch her.

-------------------------------------------

Jude made it to the studio in record time. Just as she was parking her car she saw a police car go by. 'That was lucky!' she thought to herself as she walked into G-Major. As soon as she walked in she saw Georgia, E.J., and two other people she had never seen before standing in the lobby.

"About time," said E.J. spotting Jude walk in., and, being as annoying as she is, she grabbed Jude by the arm and pulled her over to where Georgia was standing.

"Jude," said Georgia, trying to hide the huge smile on her face. "This is Darius Mills, a _very_ famous producer." She gestured to the very tall black man standing right next to her. "And this is Tom Quincy, one of his artist." She gestured to the other person who, actually, looked pretty damn hot. "The good news, Jude and Tom, is that Darius, and myself, have agreed to let you two go on tour together! Since you're both fairly new artists, what better way to get publicity than to go on tour? So what do you say?"

"Absolutely!" said Jude without even pausing to think. She had been waiting so long for her first tour. So now was her chance and she even would get to share it with a hot guy. What could better? Let me think…um, nothing!

"What do you say Tom?" asked Darius.

"Sure, whatever," he replied, looking bored.

"Alright, it's settled then," said Georgia smiling brightly. "You two can start working together tomorrow."

"Let's go then Tom," said Darius and the two of them walked away and left without another word.

"Yes!" yelled Jude as soon as they were gone. She gave Georgia a huge hug. "I love you Georgia! Thank you so much!"

"Okay sweetie, alright. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" said Jude brightly as she trotted out of the building. 'I can't wait for tomorrow!' she thought to herself as she drove home. 'Today has been just like a dream come true!'

-------------------------------------------

Jude got to the studio at eight the next morning. She knew that Tom Quincy and Darius wouldn't be there until nine, but she couldn't wait that long. When she walked into g-Major she was surprised to find Georgia, Darius, and Tom standing there talking in the lobby.

"Oh good morning Jude," said Georgia seeing Jude come in. "I thought you weren't coming until nine."

"I thought that maybe Kwest and I could finish up that song we were working on until they got here."

"Well, you and Tom can start working right now instead. We were just talking about a few last minute things, but I think we are all settled and agreed now."

"Okay," said Jude. "I'll just go and get my guitar then, and I'll meet you in studio…A?"

"Okay," said Georgia as she turned and directed Tom and Darius to studio A.

A few minutes later Jude was walking into studio A. She was just a little anxious and nervous at the same time about what Tom and Darius would think about her.

"Great," said Georgia seeing Jude come in with her guitar. "We'll leave you two alone so you can get started. Tom knows how to work the soundboard so you won't need Kwest in here. Okay, so we'll check on you guys later. Have fun!" Georgia and Darius walked out together but Jude noticed that while Georgia was trying to talk to Darius, he wasn't really paying attention to her. He was looking at Jude and he sort of smiled and brushed her arm as he walked out. Jude just stared at him and thought, 'Is he trying to hit on me?'

"Let's get one thing straight," said Tom bringing Jude out of her thoughts. "I prefer that you call me Tommy. Not Mr. Quincy or Lil' Tommy Q. Got it?"

"Sure," said Jude trying not to laugh. 'What kind of name was Lil' Tommy Q anyway?'

"I listened to your CD last night," continued Tommy. "I thought it was pretty good…,"

"Thanks…,"

"But it would have sounded better with some alterations," he finished. Jude looked at him with pure shock and a little bit of hatred in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah," he said not even looking at her. "Your voice is nice, but some of those lyrics and beats…,' he just made a sour face.

"I wrote those songs," she said trying to get him to look at her.

"Let's just move on," he said finally realizing that he had hit a sore spot. "I think we should start working on a duet first. You know, get the hard part out of the way first."

"Sure, whatever," said Jude. She could already tell that this was not going to be as much fun as she had hoped for.

-------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after quite a bit of arguments, Darius and Georgia finally returned to come and check on the two to see what they had accomplished, which really wasn't very much.

"How's it going?" Georgia asked.

"It's going," said Jude under her breath.

"It's going fine, Georgia," said Tommy out loud.

"Great. Well I think you guys have worked hard enough for today. You can go now and we'll start again tomorrow morning."

"Meet you outside Tom," said Darius as he stared at Jude. All of the staring made Jude feel uncomfortable.

"Sure," said Tommy as Darius left with Georgia.

"Hope your voice is working better with you tomorrow," said Tommy as he walked out of the studio past Jude.

"_My _voice?" said Jude after Tommy was gone. "Did you hear yourself at all?" Jude grabbed her guitar and left as she thought to herself. "Great. He's just like all of the other guys I know, just worried about themselves…Jackasses. He may be hot, but he's just like every other guy other than that.' And with that thought she stomped out of the studio and into her car.

-------------------------------------------

Back out in the parking lot in Darius's car, Tommy and Darius were talking about Jude.

"You're not leading Jude on, right? Not even a little?"

"I'm not," said Tommy sadly but surely.

"You sure, because yesterday you were all obsessed with her and I don't want you to ruin this tour all over a relationship with a girl that is so much younger than you. This is a big deal that could hold your singing career in its hands."

"I know," said Tommy. "Don't worry D. I won't mess this up. I know how much this means to you, I mean me."

"Good. Then I have no more complaints about this tour."

'I just hope I can keep this "not leading Jude on" thing until the end of the tour. It's just so hard to resist a girl that seems so perfect to me. I just love the way she sings and her songs…wow. She just seems to good to be here in my screwed up life.'

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I have the rest of this story already written if anyone wants me to continue. **


	2. I Didn't Mean To Love You

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. So of my family that lives out of state came up to visit and so I've been with them for a few days. Anyway here's the next update! And thanks to all who reviewed!**

It was one week from the tour and Tommy and Jude were finally getting along better. After a long day of rehearsal, Darius was driving Tommy home.

"I think this tour is going to be huge D," said Tommy.

"I know it will," said Darius, "As long as you hold up your promise."

"I know, I know. Don't fall for Jude and don't lead her on. I'm not, so no worries."

"Wrong answer," said Darius glancing at Tommy. 'I know you better than that Tom. I see the way you look at her. You're falling head over heels for this girl."

"No I'm not! I swear that I just think of her as my friend…,"

'Don't lie to me!" said Darius raising his voice. "Suddenly I'm not so sure this whole tour thing is going to work out."

"What? Come on! Even if I do start falling for her, which I'm not, she doesn't even like me like that."

"Not the point," Darius said as they pulled in front of Tommy's house. "The point is that what if you accidentally tell her and she doesn't feel the same way? It'll crush you. Or what if she does feel the same way? It'll distract you. Either one of these things happening would be bad for the tour. Man, this tour means more than some girl or relationship."

"You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore because I don't like her anymore anyway."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. Now I can have her all to myself." Tommy stared at Darius uneasily. "I'm just kidding!" Tommy continued to stare at him, still not sure, but then started laughing with Darius.

"Okay, so tomorrow at nine?"

"Yup, I'll pick you up at 8:45."

"See you then."

"Later T." Darius drove away while thoughts raced through both of their heads.

'Does Darius really want Jude?' was what Tommy was thinking while Darius was thinking, 'Being Tommy's boss and telling him he can't have Jude is the perfect way to have Jude all to myself.'

-------------------------------------------

Jude had just finished recording her new song, "White Lines", and was now just talking with Tommy while Kwest finished mixing her new song.

"That song was great," said Tommy as they sat on the couch inside empty studio C. "It just had so much feeling and emotion behind it."

"Yeah, well, someone kind of inspired me to write it," she said as she looked directly at Tommy.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say as he tried to look away from her but found it more difficult with every second.

"So Quincy," she continued seeing as he was at a loss for words. "You ready for this tour?"

"Definitely," he said finally snapping out of his trance, "You?"

"I couldn't be more excited! I finally get to go on my first tour and I have a great partner to share it with."

"Me too," he said as he pulled her into a one arm hug.

"Tommy?" she said not looking at directly at him but at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her drop her gaze to the floor.

"I wanted to ask you if…if…,"

"If what?" She turned and looked at him directly.

"I wanted to ask you if you thought of me as more than just a singing partner or a friend." Tommy opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. What was he supposed to say? If he told her the truth Darius would for sure cancel the tour. "There's only one real way to find out," she said as she leaned over and placed her lips on his.

Without thinking Tommy deepened the kiss. Quickly it started to get more passionate with every second passing by that they didn't break apart. Finally they broke apart both just staring at the other to see their reaction. After about a minute Tommy finally realized what had just happened and got up quickly to leave. He was almost at the door when Jude spoke.

"Tommy?" He turned to look at her.

"Jude I…I don't…I want…I don't know," he said as he walked out the door leaving a very confused Jude behind.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy was walking back to studio A when Kwest walked out of there with the CD with Jude's new song in his hands.

"Tommy," he said walking towards him. "Darius and Georgia just heard the new song and they both loved it. Now they want to talk to you two about the tour. Where's Jude?"

"Studio C, I'll get her."

"You okay man?" Kwest asked just noticing that Tommy looked, dare he say it, almost confused.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just tell them we'll be right there."

"Sure man, whatever you say." Ignoring Kwest, Tommy turned around to go and face Jude again. He started to open the door but stopped when it was only half way open. He saw that Jude had her guitar in her hands and she looked like she was just about to start singing. He waited in the door way to hear her. She didn't realize he was standing there so she started to sing the song that she had just written.

_I didn't know what to do_

_When I saw you walking out the door_

_I didn't know what you would say_

_But I didn't think it would hurt this much_

_I just wish I could take it all back_

_So we could be friends again_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I just really need you back_

_I didn't mean to love you_

_But I could of sworn that you loved me too_

_Why do we keep these feelings_

_To ourselves_

_I just wish that it could've been you_

_Oh that it could've been you_

_Once again I'm feeling lonely_

_I thought you could've taken that away_

_I never knew that I could feel so crushed_

_Even by my own friend_

_I've never felt so broken_

_You seemed to not of cared_

_I never meant to hurt you _

_It's the last thing I want_

_I didn't mean to love you_

_But I could of sworn that you loved me too_

_Why do we keep these feelings_

_To ourselves_

_I just wish that it could've been you_

_Oh that it could've been you_

_I only wish that I could love you_

_I never meant to confuse you_

_I only wanted just for you to love me too_

_Oh_

_To love me too_

Tears fell down Jude's face as she sang her newest song. She finally convinced herself to open her eyes and when she did they instantly connected with no one else's but Tommy's. For a moment they just stared at each other until Tommy finally decided to say something.

"Jude I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

"But you did, Tommy. You just left me here feeling completely confused because you didn't say anything."

"I didn't know what to say. I _still_ don't know what to say."

"Just, tell me. I really want to know how you feel about me."

"Okay," he said looking away. "That kiss, I don't know. I don't think that I really feel the same way that you feel about me."

"You think?"

"Okay, I don't. I'm really sorry."

"I…Did you come here for a reason?"

"Darius and Georgia want to talk to us about the tour."

"Let's go then," she said stiffly as she walked past him.

"Jude…,"

"You're lying!" she yelled pushing him back into the studio and shutting the door behind them.

"What?"

"You're lying. You wouldn't even look at me when you told me you didn't like me and I _know _that that kiss meant something to you because it left you speechless."

"Jude that's not true," he said looking at the floor.

"Look at me and tell me that then," she said as she lifted his chin to look at her.

"Jude I…I don't…I can't say it when I'm looking at you!" he finally admitted.

"I told you," she said smugly. "So what are you trying to hide?"

"It's, it's complicated," he said.

"Try me Quincy."

'Well, um, Darius doesn't want us to be together."

"What? And you actually listened to him?"

"He said if we were together he would cancel the tour and then my career would suffer and then he would fire me."

"But why doesn't he want us together?" she said as she thought back to when she thought Darius was hitting on her.

"I don't know why, but I really want to do this tour with you."

"I, okay. But now what do we do?"

"I, uh, actually I don't know."

"Sometimes you are too cute Quincy," she said as she pulled him down for another quick kiss.


	3. The First Concert On Tour

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it. **

Tour day finally came and everyone at G-Major couldn't be more excited. The whole time everyone was rushing around and getting everything ready, Jude and Tommy were just sitting and relaxing in the lobby talking.

"So where are we going first again?" Jude asked as she snuggled up to Tommy.

"First it's off to New York," he said as he saw Darius coming their way.

"Wow, the states," she said as she saw Darius coming and moved away from Tommy. "Have you ever been up there yourself?"

"A few times, just for a family vacation or something, you?" he asked as Darius looked directly at Jude.

"Nope, this will be my first time."

"Well I'm glad I'll get to share it with you," said Tommy as he thought about hugging Jude but saw Darius right in front of them.

"Hello Jude," Darius said as he stood in front of them. "Excited to start the tour?"

"You know it Darius," she said as she saw Tommy giving a fake smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Well I just came over here to tell you that Georgia and E.J. want to talk to you about some rules or something about the tour. They're in Georgia's office waiting for you."

"All I need is more rules," Jude said under her breath as she stood up. "Talk to you later Tom," she said as she walked away.

"I'm watching you Tom," was all Darius said before he too walked away leaving Tom all alone to think about what to do.

-------------------------------------------

Everything was finally set and ready for tour. Well, everything would be ready if only they could find Jude and Tommy. All chaos broke out as everyone frantically looked for the two most important people of the tour. Everyone was searching while steering clear of Georgia and especially Darius because if anyone had thought that Georgia was mad, then they obviously had not seen Darius yet.

As everyone was going crazy inside G-Major, Jude and Tommy sat outside in a dark alley talking. They wanted to talk together alone for a while before they were on tour and with Darius who would be watching there every move. A few people had just quickly glanced into the alley, but because it was so dark, nobody saw them.

"Any plan for how we're going to deal with Darius yet?" Jude asked as they sat snuggled up to each other.

"Other than just avoiding him as much as we can, not really."

"Well I think we should just abandon him somewhere along the tour." Tommy smiled at the thought and snuggled up closer to her. Jude glanced at her watch and then stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"We were supposed to leave for our tour 15 minutes ago!" Tommy stood up quickly too.

"Can't wait to see how mad Darius is," said Tommy sarcastically as he started walking back to G-Major. Jude grabbed his hand before he got very far though and stopped him. He looked at her questioningly then he saw her smile and caught her drift and smiled as well.

They both slowly leaned toward each other and shared a sweet little kiss. Both were filled with sweet warmth and comfort as their lips touched each others.

"I guess that's the last time we'll be doing that in a while," Jude said when they finally broke apart. Tommy nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked back to G-Major.

-------------------------------------------

"Where in the hell were you two?!" Darius practically screamed as soon as he saw Tommy and Jude walk back together into the lobby.

"We, uh…," Jude began, but Tommy finished her sentence for her.

"We just went to get a last minute practice in before the big tour D. We lost track of time, relax."

"Relax, relax?! You expect me to relax when we're half an hour late?! Jude go and get on the bus, Tommy, I need to have a word with you." Jude looked at Tommy and hen walked away out to the bus. Darius pointed Tommy to Georgia's office.

"Where were you two really?" he started out calmly.

"I told you, we were getting a last minute rehearsal in."

"I know you're lying because I personally looked inside all of the studios and there was nobody in any of them. Where were you two really?" Tommy looked at the floor. "Answer me!"

"We weren't inside of G-Major," he said slowly.

"That much I figured out for myself. Well, where were you two then?"

"We went out to go get some coffee and when we got back we saw everyone looking all panicky and then we met up with you and found out that we were late." Darius seemed to be buying the story.

"What did you two talk about on your little 'coffee trip'?"

"Well, first we talked about where we were going tour and then we talked about the songs we were going to sing and what they meant and then we got back here." Darius looked at Tommy for a second and Tommy looked right back at Darius determined to sell his story to Darius.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that you're off of my employee list, got it?"

"Yeah D, I got it."

"Now go and get on that tour bus." Tommy smiled as he saw that Darius had bought the story and walked out of the office.

'The only reason I'm really letting him go is because I want to spend time with Jude as much as I think Tom does,' Darius thought to himself as walked out to the tour bus as well.

-------------------------------------------

Their first concert was finally here and Jude just couldn't seem to calm down.

"Don't worry girl, everything will go just fine," Tommy said reassuringly.

"It better be because if not I'm blaming you."

"Why me?"

"Because I have no one else to blame," she smiled at him and he was just about to retaliate when Darius walked in on them.

"Ready for this?" he asked as he looked at the two of them instead just at Jude for a change.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jude said under her breath as she walked out onto the stage with Tommy following behind her.

-------------------------------------------

They ended the concert with "Picked Up The Pieces" and then Darius walked out onto the stage.

"I just wanted to say that this is both of Jude and Tom's first tour and even better their first concert on tour." The crowd cheered and screamed. "Don't you all think that they both rocked this place hard?" The crowd screamed even louder "Thanks to all of you who came out here to this first concert on this tour!" The crowd screamed even louder, if possible, and Darius walked back over to Tom and Jude.

"Nice work guys," he said as he put his arm around Jude's shoulder. Darius waved to the crowd as Jude looked at Tommy and saw, jealousy maybe, in his beautiful blue eyes that she found herself getting lost in so many times before. 'Is there any reason for Tommy to be jealous of Darius?' Jude thought to herself. Then her question was answered.

Someone wrapped their arm around Jude's waist. Jude turned to look at Tommy but then she realized it wasn't Tommy. It was Darius. She looked over at him and then he did something completely insane.

Darius pulled Jude up into a kiss. She could feel his hands gripping her hips tightly. She tried to break away but he pulled her in closer and grabbed her tighter. Cameras flashed all around them as the kiss became longer. Jude tried to look for Tommy out of the corner of her eye and when she finally saw him he was storming off of the stage leaving Jude there trying to free herself from Darius.

**A/N: I know it was kind of short, but I wanted to leave that chapter off there. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Conversations

**A/N: I was so happy with all of the reviews I got! So now I am posting earlier than I was going to. So I hope you all enjoy!**

Jude finally broke free from Darius and ran off of the stage to go and find Tommy. Darius saw Jude run off and smiled at the crowd one last time before he walked off stage too.

Jude started to cry as she ran to the dressing room backstage and saw Tommy there facing the wall with his head in his hands and looking extremely stressed. Jude entered the room and shut the door behind her. Tommy didn't even have to look up, he knew it was her.

Jude went over and put her hand on Tommy's shoulder. He shrugged it off and continued to look at the floor.

"Tommy," Jude said as he tried to continue to ignore her. "You don't understand." That one sentence was enough to make Tommy snap.

"What don't I understand Jude! That now you want to go out with my producer! Just so you know, he's a lot older than you and me!"

"It's not like that!" Jude tried to explain. "You know that I love you Tommy!" Tommy looked up at Jude and saw that she was still crying. He had no idea what to say now.

"You what?" was all he could manage to say.

"You heard me," she said as she tried to calm herself down. "I love you." For a moment they just stared at each other until Tommy finally decided to say what he was thinking.

"I love you too Jude or at least I thought I did." Jude broke eye contact when he said this. "I did love you at one time, but that was before I found out that Darius wanted you. And I guess you want him back as well."

Jude looked back at Tommy when he said this with a hurt look on her face.

"You think that I want your producer? Just how blind are you Tommy?" At that moment Darius walked into the room.

"Good show Tommy, and of course Jude," he smiled as he said Jude's name and she turned away from him. "We need to get going now because we have another concert tomorrow and a long drive in between." Darius waited for someone to say something, but both Tommy and Jude stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts. "Okay then," said Darius.

Tommy scoffed as he got up and left the room. He stopped when he was right next to Jude and said in her ear, "I guess I'll leave the two love birds alone." Jude gave him a dirty look as he walked out of the room. Jude tried to follow him, but Darius held her back.

"Jude," he said as she was almost at the door. Jude sighed and turned around to face him.

"Yes Darius? How can I help you anymore than I already have?" Darius smiled at her cockiness and continued.

"Look, I know I'm kind of a lot older than you, but I really think that this whole you and I thing could work out." Jude's mouth dropped open at what he was trying to impress on her.

"I…," said Jude, but she didn't know what to say.

"Maybe just a night with you and me will change your mind."

'He wants to go out on a date with me? Now he's just being stupid. Can't he feel the chemistry me and Tommy have? But wait, how is he supposed to feel the chemistry if Tommy can't even feel it himself?' Jude blanked out as she thought about everything that was happening way too quickly in just one night.

"Jude?" Darius interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, umm, I don't think I really want to take this anywhere Darius. I mean, I know that you…," she didn't know what to say next.

Darius narrowed his eyes as Jude scrambled for words. 'I know that there was something going on between Jude and Tommy. I guess I'll just have to tear them apart, which I've already started to do. And once they are torn apart, Jude will come crying to me to pick up the pieces and then I will have her all to myself, once and for all.'

"…Um," Jude was still trying to think of what to say.

"It's okay Jude, I get it," he said as he put on a fake sad face. "But trust me, sooner or later, you _will _change your mind."

'Yeah right,' thought Jude as Darius walked out of the room leaving her all alone.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked back to the tour bus and went straight to his bed. He didn't want to have to deal with Jude when she came back. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He really did love Jude, but did she really mean it when she said she loved him?

He laid in his bed trying to figure out what to do and how to handle Jude. How was it that just a few hours ago they were happily, but secretly, together? And now Tommy didn't know what he thought of Jude anymore.

He heard someone walk into his room on the tour bus, but I guess they thought he was asleep because they soon left again.

"Uh," Tommy sighed as he tried to get some sleep. 'How can she even consider liking Darius? He's like ten timed older than her.' Tommy tried to clear his head of all thoughts of Jude as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

-------------------------------------------

The next day Tommy woke up with a start. He wondered why he woke up so suddenly, and then he remembered. He was having a dream about Jude and Darius. He saw Jude and Darius kissing on the stage and then he ran off, as actually happened. Then Jude came to talk to him in the dressing room, as also really happened. While they were in the dressing room Jude told him that she loved Darius and not Tommy anymore. Then she walked out of the room into Darius's arms and then Tommy blanked out from there.

Tommy looked at his clock and noticed that it was only 3:30 in the morning. So he tried to fall back a sleep, but finally gave up and went out to the main part of the bus.

He was surprised when he saw Jude curled up on one of the couches with a cup of hot chocolate. He tried to sneak back to his room without her seeing him, but she saw him before he got there.

"Tommy?" he stopped as he heard his name and turned around very slowly to see her looking directly at him. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No," he said as he looked at the ground. He couldn't bear looking at her much less talk to her at the moment.

"Please just listen, Tommy. I really have to tell you what really happened."

"Don't bother Jude, I was there, I saw exactly what happened." Jude looked like she was about to give up on this conversation, but then she found a new reason to explain what really happened, and that reason was that she still loved Tommy.

"I told Darius that I don't want to be with him!" she blurted out as fast as she could.

"Why would you lie to him," Tom said as he looked anywhere except at Jude.

"I didn't lie to him Tom. I really did mean it when I said that I loved you. I mean _love_ you."

"Jude," Tom said as he was now starting to think that maybe she really did love him. "I just can't believe what happened. I mean first Darius is hinting at me that he likes you, and then you two kiss onstage? What the hell is going on with my life! It just seems to me like ever since Darius has been my producer things just seem to be taken away from me."

"But not everything Tom, because I'm still here," she said this with a smirk as she got up from the couch. Tom's first reaction was to go back into his room. But then he accidentally looked into her eyes and he got lost.

Jude walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. Tom placed his arms on her waist, and in seconds the two had officially made up.

-------------------------------------------

Darius woke up the next morning around 3:45 and went out to the kitchen. Well he almost went out to the kitchen. He opened his door just a creak and saw that Tommy and Jude were out there, but they weren't just talking. Oh no, they were kissing. This hit Darius like a ton of bricks and he was about to go out there and break them up, but instead he watched them and thought about how he was supposed to break them up now.

"Want to go and get some hot chocolate?" he heard Jude ask.

"Sure," Tommy said. "I'll be right there, you go ahead." Jude shrugged as she walked toward the kitchen. Tom saw her leave and then turned around and saw Darius standing a few feet behind him. "So I guess you saw us then," Tommy said as Darius smiled.

"Oh yes. And let me just tell you now, when it comes down to the end of this tour, Jude will no longer be yours."

"I'd like to see you try and take her," Tommy said as he turned around to go and find Jude.

-------------------------------------------

Jude walked away towards the kitchen but stopped just around the corner to see what Tommy was up to. She saw Darius walk up behind Tommy and heard them talking about her.

"I'd like to see you try and take her," Tommy said and Jude smiled at him for sticking up for what they had. Then she saw Tommy coming toward her and she tried to run away, but Tommy caught her before she got anywhere.

"Were you eavesdropping?" he asked. Jude smiled at him.

"It's only considered eavesdropping if you heard what the people were saying."

"I know you heard what we were saying, because if you didn't you wouldn't be smiling so much right now."

"Hey, you know me. I like to smile." Tommy laughed as he put his arm around her waist and they both walked over to get some more hot chocolate.

**A/N: I'm hoping to update this story again some time over the weekend. So please review and we'll see how fast I can update.**


	5. The Light

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The second concert on tour went even better than the first. Both Tommy and Jude were full of energy the whole time. Finally the concert was over and everyone was taking their bows as Darius walked on stage. He stood next to Jude and tried to put his hand around her waist, but she moved closer to Tommy.

Darius looked at Jude as he moved closer, then Jude did something crazy. She grabbed Tommy and pulled him down and kissed him as thousands of fans watched. Cameras flashed everywhere as Darius looked at the two in shock.

Tommy was taken aback, but then he relaxed and kissed her back. For a few precious moments they very passionately kissed and then Darius lost it. He couldn't take Tommy kissing Jude like that.

Darius grabbed Jude and pushed her aside. Then he grabbed Tommy by the shirt and punched him, hard, in the face. Jude gained her balance and saw Darius punch Tommy. She screamed as Tommy fell to the ground.

Tommy put his hand to his face where Darius had hit him. He felt it starting to sting as the cold air touched his face. He looked up at Darius and narrowed his eyes. No way was he going to let Darius punch him like that because of Jude and get away with it. He stood up and walked up to Darius.

Darius looked Tommy square in the eye as if to ask him 'what you going to do now'? Tommy clenched his hand into a fist and punched Darius as hard as he could across the face.

Darius stumbled backward and tripped and fell. Jude looked at Tommy in shock. Did he just really do that for her?

"Now you're in for it," Darius said as he stood up. Jude looked from Tommy to Darius and back. She couldn't believe they were fighting over her. She hated that, but at the same time she kind of liked the fact that Tommy was fighting for her.

Jude ran in front of Tommy as Darius went for him. He looked at Jude in shock that she was protecting him. Then he smiled and went up to Jude.

"I'll deal with you later," he said as he pushed her aside roughly. Jude tripped and fell, not only on the ground, but off the stage.

Both Tommy and Darius looked as she fell and hit the hard floor with a loud thud. Fans all around gathered around her as security guards came and held them all back. Tommy looked at Darius and this time he hit him in the stomach with even more force. Darius fell back onto the floor and didn't get up.

Tommy jumped off the stage and kneeled beside Jude. He noticed that she was unconscious. Soon the paramedics came and put Jude on a stretcher to take her to the hospital where they could quietly make sure she was okay. Tommy followed them as they put her in the ambulance.

The whole ride to the hospital Jude stayed unconscious. Tommy held her hand tightly and noticed that there was blood in her hair. He closed his eyes and prayed that she would be alright.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy waited for 2 hours before the doctor gave him any information on Jude. The whole time he was thinking about what happened and that it was his fault. Finally he saw the doctor coming and he practically ran over to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked before the doctor could say anything.

"Calm down Mr. Quincy," he said as he walked up to him. "We just had to perform surgery because we believe there might be brain damage. She cracked her skull as well as broke her arm and a leg. She still hasn't woke up which isn't a good sign."

"So what are you saying?" Tommy asked nervously.

"I'm saying that if she doesn't wake up soon, the brain damage could be irreversible." Tommy stared at the doctor for a moment and then he broke down. He let the tears he was trying so hard to hold back fall down his cheeks. The doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Can I see her?" he asked as he wiped away his tears.

"At the moment she is in very critical condition and she can't have any visitors. I'm sorry. We'll call you if anything happens." Tommy nodded and walked back to his chair. As soon as he sat down a nurse came running in and stopped to talk to Jude's doctor.

"We might have a problem with Ms. Harrison," she said. The doctor looked one last time at Tommy and then rushed away with the nurse. Tommy heard the nurse and he started to silently cry again as he put his head in his hands.

-------------------------------------------

_In Jude's Mind _

Jude fell off the stage and fell unconscious as she saw fans swarming around her. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Tommy looking down at her. Then she went blank.

She was having a really weird dream. She saw Tommy and Darius standing next to each other smiling at her. They were standing in a bright green meadow and then she looked down and saw that she was floating upward.

"Save me!" she cried to Darius, but he just laughed at her. "Tommy please help me!" she called to him. He looked back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said in a voice that didn't even sound like his. "But I can't save you." She looked back at the ground and saw that she was almost past the trees. Then she looked up and saw a bright light above her. She stopped floating upward and was suspended in mid air.

"Come with me," said the light above. "It is your time to come." Jude looked back down to Earth.

"I didn't mean it Jude. Please come back!" Tommy cried to her. Jude looked at Tommy with a quizzical expression.

"It is time to go," said the light in the sky.

"I need you Jude," Tommy said quietly, but she could still hear him. "I can't be without you." She looked at him and met his eyes. His voice sounded normal now. She could tell it was really Tommy talking.

Jude was staring at Tommy when something shocked her like lightening. She looked around and didn't see anything, but she could feel it. Then it become so intense that she started to scream.

-------------------------------------------

The doctor ran into Jude's room and heard her screaming, only her eyes were still closed, she wasn't even moving. The doctor went over and checked all the machines she was hooked up to. Everything seemed fine, yet she was still screaming as if in pain.

The nurse looked worriedly at Jude as the doctor tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly Jude screamed louder and more violently as she started to shake just slightly.

"Do something!" the nurse yelled as she covered her ears.

"I don't know what's going on!" the doctor yelled back as he frantically paced the room.

-------------------------------------------

Jude felt as if she was going to die.

"Just end my pain already!" she yelled at the light because somehow she knew that was what was causing her pain.

"First you must agree to come. It is your time."

"No! I won't agree. It's too soon to be time! I'm only 17!"

"Jude please come back," Tommy said and as she looked down she saw that Darius was gone.

"Tommy," she whispered as everything around her went pitch dark black.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	6. I Need A Favor

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I was so happy that so many people are reading this. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and review!**

Tommy sat wondering what was going on. The last thing he heard was that there might be a problem. He needed answers. He was really worried and he was afraid of what else could go wrong.

He saw more nurses and doctors rushing in and out of where Jude's room was. He was really beginning to worry now. Finally one of the nurses walked up to him and told him what was going on. He looked up at her and she smiled at him sadly.

"We're not sure what's going on right now. She seems to be in a state of shock. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but she is showing sign of life. If anything further happens we'll let you know."

"Please, just let me see her," he asked begging her to say yes.

"I'm sorry. She's in a very critical state and…"

"I know she's in a critical state! I just want to see her for a one minute!" The nurse looked at the ground.

"I'll ask the doctor and see what we can do," she said as she walked away. Tommy took a deep breath and shook his head. He was going to make sure that Darius would really pay for this. Especially if…well he didn't want to think about the worse possible outcome. But Darius was going to pay either way for sure. That much Tommy would take care of.

-------------------------------------------

"Dr. Adams," said the nurse Tommy was talking to as she rushed into Jude's room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Mr. Quincy is begging to see Ms. Harrison."

"Did you tell him that she is in a very critical state and can have no visitors at the moment?"

"Yes, but he begged me to see her for just a moment." At that moment Jude stopped screaming and she became very still. The doctor and nurses all froze and looked checked all of the machines she was hooked up to.

"They all say she is perfectly fine," Dr. Adams said in shock. "How can this be?" The nurses all shrugged. He turned back to the nurse he was talking to. "I suppose Mr. Quincy can see her for a moment." The nurse nodded and left the room.

-------------------------------------------

_In Jude's Mind_

Everything went pitch black and then she heard it. _"Jude."_ Someone was whispering her name. She looked around but all she could see was darkness around her. _"Jude."_ There it was again. She opened her eyes as wide as she could but still couldn't see anything. _"Jude." _It came a third time and she recognized the voice. It was Tommy's voice.

Suddenly there was a bright light in front of her. She shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She looked at the light and saw a figure standing in the middle of it. She squinted to see who it was but she couldn't tell, the figure was too far.

_"Jude."_ It said her name softly and she knew it was Tommy. He walked toward her and stopped when he was in front of her. _"Where were you?" _he asked softly. _"I've been looking everywhere for you." _She smiled at him and he hugged her tight. _"Let's go home." _He said as he led her into the light.

-------------------------------------------

The nurse walked back out to Tommy and he stood up and walked toward her. She looked at him and smiled.

"He said you can see her for a moment." Tommy smiled, which he hadn't done in a while, and nodded to the nurse.

"Thank you," he said. "You don't know how much this means to me." Then he walked away.

"I think I do know how much this means to you Mr. Quincy," she said under her breath.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked into Jude's room and he was a little scared of all the machines she was hooked up to. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. It felt icy cold and limp. He squeezed her hand and let another tear fall from his deep blue eyes that Jude got lost in so often.

He wondered what was going on in Jude's mind and if she was fighting to stay alive. He hoped that she would open her eyes soon. Once she did he would be able to breathe again and then he would know that she would be okay. He sighed again as he waited for her to wake up.

-------------------------------------------

_"We're here." _Tommy finally said to Jude.

_"What do you mean here?" _she asked as she looked around. Everything was white except for a door in front of her. It was a deep blue and it was standing all by itself in front of them.

_"All you have to do is walk back through that door and you'll be home." _Jude looked at him and then back at the door.

_"Are you coming back with me?" _She asked quietly. She thought she already knew the answer.

_"I'll be there when you get back." _He said, smiling at her. Jude nodded and stepped up to the door. _"See you on the flip side." _She said as she opened the door and walked through it.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy felt Jude move and he looked up at her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at Tommy and smiled.

"Hi," she said softly and then she fell back unconscious.

"Jude?" he said as he stood up. "Jude?" he looked down at her and she looked like she was sleeping. "So I guess there is hope after all," he said as he sat back down, never letting go of her hand.

A nurse rushed into the room and looked at Tommy and then at Jude. She had a confused look on her face.

"Was she just awake?" she asked as she walked over to check the machines.

"She was for like a second, and then she fell back unconscious."

"That's strange," said the nurse. "The machines say that she's breathing on her own and that she is completely fine." Tommy looked at Jude and saw that she was, in fact, breathing on her own.

"What does this mean?" he asked as the nurse looked at all the different machines.

"It means that she is getting better faster than expected. This is amazing. We've never had a patient like this start to get better so fast." Tommy smiled and looked down at Jude.

"Well, you've never had a fighter like Jude Harrison before," he said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy ended up staying with Jude in her room the whole day. Nothing else big happened until that night. The nurse walked in and looked at Tommy.

"She has another visitor," she said as she moved to the side to let him in.

"No way," said Tommy as he stood up. Darius smiled at him.

"You're not the only one that cares for her Tom," he said as he walked in. Tommy looked at him in disgust.

"Why are you really here?" asked Tommy as Darius walked over and looked at Jude.

"She looks pale," he said simply as he sat on the other side of Jude's bed.

"Answer me," Tommy said with forced calmness.

"I happen to care for her too," he said with a smile.

"Why, why do you like to control me so much?"

"Because that's what I do. I'm your boss, like it or not, I control your life."

"You don't control my life. You might control my music, but you can never completely control me." Tommy glared at Darius and continued. "I love Jude, and she loves me back. There's nothing you can do to make Jude love you."

"Is that so?" said Darius, standing up.

"Yeah, that is," said Tommy as they stared at each other.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," said Darius calmly.

"I think I have an idea," said Tommy with equal calmness.

"You just wait. When this tour is over you'll have nothing left. Not even Jude." They stared at each other for a moment longer and then Darius walked pass Tommy and to the door. "This is not over," he said before he walked out the door and left.

"Far from," said Tommy as he sat back down.

-------------------------------------------

As soon as Darius walked out of the door he pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and waited for the person to answer.

"D?" said the person in surprise.

"How's it going? Look, I need you to do a favor for me."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Here's my plan…"

**A/N: Please review and tell me who you think it is. I love to hear what everyone has to say.**


	7. Eden

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I haven't had a computer to use in weeks! So now I'm back and have a new chapter for you guys. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

A few weeks later Jude, miraculously, was fully recovered. She was finally getting to be let out of the hospital and both Jude and Tommy couldn't be happier that they were finally going to be back on tour.

The day of the first concert back, an unexpected visitor came to visit just a few hours before the concert. Tommy and Jude were practicing their new songs when Darius came in the room with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning you two," he said as his smile got bigger. "I have an unexpected guest for you guys today. You can come in now," he yelled out he door. Jude's jaw dropped as she saw who it was.

"Hey Jude, long time no see," said Eden with a fake smile.

"Who's that?" Tommy whispered to Jude.

"Our worst nightmare," Jude whispered back before she stood up. "Hi Eden, it is _so_ great to see you again."

"I'm sure," Eden said under her breath. "And you must be Tom Quincy," she said as Tommy stood up. "Hi, I'm Eden. I bet you've heard lots about me from Jude."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said as he noticed her fake smile.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that Eden will now be apart of your guys tour," Darius said as he braced himself for their reactions.

"What?!" they said simultaneously.

"Georgia wanted Eden to be getting more publicity so we both thought that this would be the perfect way for her to do so."

"Great," Jude whispered to Tommy. "All we need is another enemy."

"Oh and I almost forgot," Darius said before he walked out the door. "I want Tommy and Eden to have a duet together for tonight's show. So get to work," he said as he walked out the door with a grin. So far his plan was going perfectly. Now Eden just had to do her thing and he would have Jude all to himself as he always had originally planned on.

"So, should we get to work now," Eden said trying to sound sweet. Jude looked at her suspiciously. 'Okay,' Jude thought to herself. 'Two can play at this game.'

"Okay then, Eden, what do you want to do first?" Eden smiled maliciously.

"I would like to have time to work with Tom on our duet tonight. You know it could take a few hours. What do you say Tom?"

"Um, uh, yeah," he stuttered out as he looked at Jude. "I think we're ready for tonight Jude," he said carefully. Jude was about to say no, but then she looked at Eden and didn't want to show weakness.

"Sure, you two have fun," Jude said as she walked out the room and closed the door behind her. "Oh I can't stand her!" Jude said as she stalked off.

-------------------------------------------

Back in the room Eden was making her move on Tommy.

"So," she said as she sat next to him. "What should our song be about?" Tommy thought for a moment.

"Well, what are your songs usually about?" Eden laughed slightly.

"I don't write my own songs. So I was hoping that you could come up with most of it."

"Oh, uh…" One thing was for sure, she was definitely different from Jude. "What do you think if the song was about…heartbreak?"

"Heartbreak, seriously….uh, I kind of wanted something, you know, happy. Like maybe something about…say, love." Tommy could sense her hinting something and wanted to steer way clear of anything to do with that.

"Uh, yeah love, but what if we wrote about something totally different." Eden was not going to give up this easily, and not because of what Darius wanted, but because, basically, she just thought that Tommy was really hot. And she also just wanted to make Jude jealous again.

"Look," she said as she scooted closer to him. "I really want to write a song on love and I know that you can write one. I've heard some of your songs."

"Yeah but that was with Jude," he blurted out before he could stop himself. At the sound of Jude's name she gave Tommy a dangerous look.

"Is there something going on between you and Jude that no one knows about?" Tommy tried to look innocent.

"Me and Jude?" he asked as casually as possible. Eden nodded. "_No. _Why would you ask that?"

"Well you just said that you write love songs with Jude but you can't write one with me? That's pretty suspicious looking to me."

"Fine, we can do a love song." Eden smiled satisfyingly.

-------------------------------------------

Later on at the concert it was time for Eden and Tommy's duet.

"Good luck," Jude said as she passed Tommy.

"Thanks," Tommy said as he turned around to see that she was already gone. Shrugging, he went over and stood next to Eden. "Ready?" Eden shrugged as Darius introduced them onto the stage.

"Just follow my lead," Eden said as the music started to play.

Backstage Jude was watching closely to see what they had come up with. She crossed her fingers that Eden would just do her thing and leave.

_When I, was just a little girl_

_You came into my life_

_You showed me what love was all about_

_And now so here we are_

_We're still together, strong_

_Nothing now can keep us so apart_

Now Tommy came in.

_And I, remember the day_

_That we first started to see_

_The connection we have_

_Is more then it could ever be_

_And now here we are_

_We'll never break apart_

_Cause deep in my heart_

_I know we got the power to make this work_

Jude watched from the side as tears started to well up in her eyes. First, it was a love song and Tommy had specifically said that he would only do those kinds of songs with her. And second, Eden was dancing around Tommy like she was Brittany Spears and Tommy seemed to be okay with it. Jude shook her head as she watched the rest.

_We, we are the perfect match_

_We go together like I've never seen before_

_Forever will we be_

_Love eternally_

_Never have I felt this way before_

Now it went back to just Eden

_I know, I know they spite of me, cause their afraid of me_

_I know they disapprove, but I can't help it_

_As long as you love me and we are meant to be_

_All I know is that we are perfect_

The song ended and Jude ran off. Eden ended with her lips inches away from Tommy's. Jude felt the tears falling down her face as she ran back towards the bus.

Darius saw Jude run off and smiled. He was half way there to getting Jude. Now Eden just had to keep it up and he would have Jude in no time.

-------------------------------------------

The crowd erupted into applause as Tommy quickly rushed off the stage. He saw Darius and went to him first.

"Where'd Jude go?" Darius smiled.

"Probably back to the bus," he said as he smiled at Eden behind him. Tommy walked off as Eden walked over. "Nice job. She just ran off crying."

"I knew she would be easy. Just one or two more times and it'll all be over." They stood and smiled together as they thought about what they should do next.

-------------------------------------------

Back on the bus Tommy rushed inside to see Jude crying there. As soon as she saw him she stopped and tried to wipe away the tears.

"Jude you have to understand that…"

"I don't want to hear it Tommy," she said as she stood up. "Every time Eden comes into my life something like this happens, every time."

"Jude you know that…"

"What Tommy? I know what?" He stayed quiet. "What ever happened to 'I will only ever do love songs with you' and 'I love you too Jude'. How could you just lie to me like that?"

"Jude I never lied to you!" he finally got out. Jude glared at him. "I really do mean all of that. I really do love you. And as far as the love song, I did it to protect us and what we have. I never meant to hurt you Jude. That's the last thing that I ever want to do." Jude shook her head as the tears started coming back.

"Then why did you two end up inches apart from each other's lips at the end of the song? Can you explain that to me?"

"That wasn't my fault…"

"Nothing's ever your fault; why can't you ever just tell the truth for once?!"

"I am telling the truth!"

"Yet somehow I just don't believe you," she said as she stared at him.

"Jude I do love you, I swear you that on anything."

"Swear on anything you want, cause I don't think I love you anymore," she said as she walked off to her room leaving Tommy there feeling confused. She looked back one last time and said. "How could you ever say that you loved me?" And with that she slammed the door and didn't see the tears falling down his face.


	8. The Mix Up

**A/N: Now I'm trying to update faster to make up for the long time that I didn't update. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been almost a month since the 'Eden' incident and still Jude wasn't talking to Tommy. All she had to do with him was sing with him at their concerts and then she would lock herself in her room until the next concert. At the same time Tommy was looking more and more depressed everyday. Every time he tried to talk to Jude she would pretend that he wasn't even there. One night though she finally had to give in.

"Darius said that we need to write a new duet," she said as she walked into his room.

"That's the first thing you've said to me in a month," he said as she sat as far away from him as possible. She ignored him and went straight on with business.

"He wants us to have a new one for tonight's concert. So let's get to work," she said as she pulled out her notebook. "Okay, so what do you want it to be about," she said as she stared down at her notebook. She was trying her hardest not to look at him.

"Can you at least look at me," he begged her.

"Look," she said sternly as she continued to stare at her notebook. "I just want this whole tour thing to be over with so I can go back home and move on with my life. So can we just write this song and get it over with so I can go home with at least half of my heart left?" Tommy had nothing to say. Had he really hurt her that badly?

"So I think we should start with the chorus," he said as he too looked anywhere but at her.

-------------------------------------------

Jude and Tommy had finally come up with a song and not surprisingly it was about heartbreak and loneliness.

"Is this what you've got?" Darius said as he read over the lyrics. Both Tommy and Jude avoided each other's eyes. "Look," Darius said as he sensed distance between the two. "You guys are known for writing great love songs together. So if you guys go out there tonight with this there might be some disappointed fans. So I'm going to give you guys one week to come up with a new love song." Tommy and Jude both looked at him with arguments written all over their faces.

"But we worked really hard on this and…"

"Darius you can't be serious…"

"I don't care what either one of you has to say. I just want another song by the end of this week." Both of them sighed. "As for tonight, I want you two to sing White Lines as a duet."

"But that's a solo and I really don't like that song anymore," Jude complained.

"Well divide it up into a duet and have it done for tonight. You can go now." Tommy and Jude both gave each other a scornful look before they left.

"All of this is your fault," Jude said as soon as they closed the door behind them.

"My fault, you're the one who caused all of this."

"Me, I wasn't the one who lied in the first place!"

"I already told you that I never lied to you! I do love you Jude!"

"Yeah well I don't love you so get over it and move on with your life! Then maybe you wouldn't be such a failure in the music business!"

"You're the failure; if it wasn't for Darius's idea to put you on this tour you and your lame songs would have put you out of a career!" Jude took one look at Tommy and then took off crying. "Jude I didn't mean…" but she was already gone. "Great," said Tommy as he walked off.

-------------------------------------------

"Here," Jude said as she handed him a paper when she finally found him. "I rewrote White Lines and made it into a duet." Tommy looked it over.

"It looks great," he said as he looked up at her.

"Are you sure it isn't lame like me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Jude I…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone because as soon as this tours over we will be nothing more then two people both working in the music business," she said as she walked off.

"That's it, if I'm going to get over her I've got to do it tonight." He said as he walked off with a plan forming in his head.

-------------------------------------------

"You and Eden are up last," Darius said as Eden walked over to them.

"Ready for our new song?" she said as she grabbed his arm. Behind Darius he saw Jude watching them.

"You bet," he said as he put his arm around her waist. Jude just glared at him and walked on.

"Alright you guys get out there," Darius said as they walked out with Tommy's arm still around her waist.

"So is this the last song?" Jude asked as she walked up behind Darius.

"Yup, and then we do our last few concerts as we head back to Canada." Jude nodded as she watched Tommy and Eden on stage. She couldn't help but notice that Eden seemed to be dancing more intimately with Tommy than usual and Tommy even seemed to care about it less than usual.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself. 'I still love Tommy but now what do I do?' The song ended and Jude watched closely to see what Eden would do this time to surprise her but this time it was Tommy who surprised her.

Right when the song ended he pulled Eden into a kiss. The whole crowd roared as it grew longer. When they finally broke apart Eden was smiling and Tommy was looking directly at Jude.

'Okay,' she thought. 'Two can play at this game.' As Tommy watched Jude grabbed Darius who was standing beside her and kissed him just as long as he had kissed Eden. Tommy looked at her in astonishment.

Behind them cameras flashed as somehow some paparazzi had gotten behind stage. Eden grabbed Tommy's hand and led him offstage where Jude and Darius were standing. Darius looked in awe as Jude looked smug.

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and led her to an empty room in the back.

"So would you call that a sudden urge or revenge?" he said as he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just moving on to bigger and better things."

"Oh yeah and I'm supposed to believe that. Now who's the liar?"

"I'm not lying. You're the one who's trying to get revenge on me. I'm just living my life without anything to do with you."

"Who are you fooling? You only kissed Darius because I kissed Eden."

"You only want that to be true. My timing was just a coincidence."

"I don't believe you; why can't you ever admit up to your feelings?!"

"I am, so why can't you just move on from us?!"

"Because I've never loved someone as much as I love you!" he yelled at her. Jude stood silent.

"You love me more than anyone before?" she asked softly. Tommy shook his head.

"It doesn't even matter anymore because I just can't get through to you. I don't know why I'm even trying anymore."

"Tommy I…"

"You don't even have to say it. I know you don't love me anymore and you've moved on. I just have to go find my own life now," he said as he unlocked the door.

"But Tommy I haven't moved on."

"Just do one thing for me Jude. Just stop lying to me, please," he said as he opened the door and left.

-------------------------------------------

The next day all four of them made the front page in the newspaper. It had a picture of Eden and Tommy kissing next to one of Darius and Jude kissing. It was captioned 'What's with the mix up?'

"We made front page," Eden said as she walked into Tommy's room the next morning. "I like the picture but not so much the article." Tommy grabbed the paper from her and read the article.

"_Last night at the Tommy, Jude, and Eden concert there seemed to be a big mix up. Last we heard Jude and Tommy seemed to be hooked up, but now we're going back to what we had originally heard that Darius and Jude had hooked up. And now it looks like Tommy has found someone too. Eden…"_

Tommy didn't finish reading the rest. He couldn't believe what these people were saying about his own life. They knew nothing about what was going on.

"Can you believe how interested people are in our love lives?" she asked as she sat next to Tommy.

"Yeah, um, I kind of want to be alone today," Tommy said as he stood up.

"That's okay you won't even know I'm here."

"No I mean completely alone." Eden gave him an offended look.

"If I'm your girlfriend I should be here with you," she said sternly.

"Who said you were my girlfriend?" Eden looked even more affronted.

"Excuse me? You were the one that kissed _me _last night. I think that makes it official."

"Actually that was just something I did to get Jude jealous. But don't worry I'm over her now and I won't use you again." Eden looked enraged now.

"How dare you use me, no wonder Jude lost interest!"

"She was only mad at me because of you!"

"I'm only here because Darius is paying me. He's the one who brought me here to take you away from Jude so he could have her. So now my work is done. Jude is with Darius and she is completely over you. And I don't care if you're with me or not. You're not that hot anyway." Tommy looked at her menacingly.

"Out," he said as Eden rolled her eyes and left.

'So now this makes sense that Eden's here. I just have to go tell Jude and maybe we can fix this.' He ran out of his room to go find Jude.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Eden went off to go find Jude as well. She found her sitting in her room and writing a new song.

"Having fun with Darius?" she said as she walked into the room.

"I'm busy, get out," she said without looking up from her notebook.

"Rude much," Eden said as she sat on her bed.

"What do you want Eden?" she said finally looking up at her.

"I just wanted to know what happened with you and Darius."

"Nothing happened, why do you want to know anyway, nosy much?"

"Oh I'm just wondering because Tommy and I _really_ hit it off last night if you know what I mean."

"You mean you…" Eden nodded. Jude looked pissed.

"Oh so that's how he's going to play now? Well I can play like that too," Jude said as she left her room.

"What're you going to do?" Eden asked but Jude ignored her. As Jude went to go find Darius she bumped into Tommy.

"I'm glad I found you, look…" Tommy said as Jude walked right past him. "Wait…"

"I don't want to hear you," Jude said as she kept on walking.

"But…" he tried to call her but she had already left the room.

Jude went into the kitchen and found Darius sitting there.

"Good morning Darius," she said as she sat across from him.

"Morning Jude," he said as he smiled at her. Jude was going to flirt with him first just to get him ready for what she had in mind. So she carefully took off her ring and started playing with it.

"So how did you like last night," she asked casually. He looked at her with adoring eyes.

"It was perfect," he said easily.

"Oops," she said as she dropped her ring. "Could you pick that up for me?"

"Sure," he said as he kneeled on the ground. Tommy walked in and this is what he saw: Darius kneeling on one knee on the ground giving Jude a ring.

"NO!" Tommy yelled as they both turned to look at him.


	9. Are We Ever Going To Make Up?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! But here I am now! And here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review!**

Darius slipped the ring on Jude's finger then stood up. Jude was wondering why he was yelling when it hit her. She smiled as she imagined what he had just seen.

"What's wrong with you?" Darius asked as Tommy stared at Jude who was smiling.

"Jude please," said Tommy with a nervous voice. "I know I hurt you but you don't have to do this now. I…" Jude looked at Tommy waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Jude I…"

"Am I missing something here?" asked Darius as Jude stood up and walked over to Darius.

"Not a thing babe," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders and looked over at Tommy. "So what were you saying Tommy?" she asked knowing that she had already got him jealous.

"Please Jude. You're so young and…"

"Relax Tom," she said thinking that she had played with him long enough. "It's not what it looked like. He was just picking up my ring for me," she said as she watched his reaction.

Tommy thought about what he had seen for a moment and then it made sense. Why would Darius be asking her to marry him anyway if she was only seventeen?

"I think that I'm going to go now," he said as he walked out of the room blushing just a little.

"I'll be right back," Jude said as she followed him out of the room. Darius shrugged as she left.

"Tommy," she called as he kept walking toward the front door. "Wait please I need to talk to you."

"Oh so now you want to talk," he said as he stopped to turn and look at her.

"I'm sorry I let you believe it was a proposal. I know that you still care and…"

"And that's where you're wrong. I don't care. You've moved on so why shouldn't I?" Jude looked at the ground.

"I told you yesterday. I haven't moved on from you. I wasn't lying." Tommy sighed.

"I don't know if I can believe this time Harrison. I've already tried to give you a chance and every time something always goes wrong." He paused for a moment searching for the words. "Maybe we just…," he had to say it. "Maybe we just don't belong anymore," he said knowing that she was going to have something to say back. But she stood silent.

It struck her. That was the one thing she was hoping he wasn't going to say. But he did and it made her feel like her heart had just been ripped out and stepped all over. She didn't know what to say. It was all ending, burning and crashing right before her eyes.

"I'll leave now," he said as he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He opened the door and went outside before he saw her cry which would ruin everything he had just said.

"But what if we do belong," she said as he closed the door and her tears started to fall. She didn't know what to do. It was over and there was no going back now that it had been said. Still not believing what he had just said she slowly went back to her room, closed the door, and cried with everything that she had left.

-------------------------------------------

That night there was another concert and Jude still couldn't bear to even look at Tommy much less sing with him.

"Darius," she said as politely as she could.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked as he saw her walk into his room with a very tear stained face.

"I was just wondering if maybe you would let me just do a solo by myself instead the duet with Tommy tonight." She smiled as he thought about it.

"Is there a personal reason?" he asked as her smile faded.

"It's just that I have a new song that I want to sing tonight," she said hoping he would understand.

"Then why don't you just sing it during your scheduled solo time?" he asked thinking her question was useless.

"I like the song you chose for me for that, but I really want to sing this song tonight and I think the timing would be right. Plus the song you chose is still a hit so I would like to sing both. Please?"

"Fine," he said giving in. "Just be sure to tell Tommy about your plans." Jude bit her lower lip.

"Actually I was wondering if…"

"If I could tell him?" Jude looked at him with begging eyes. "Sure thing babe," he said as Jude let out a breath of relief as she headed toward the door.

"Oh wait," she said as she turned around before she opened the door. "Um…I just have one more thing to say." Darius looked up wondering what else she wanted now. "I'm not your babe anymore," she said as she opened the door and left.

-------------------------------------------

When the concert came later that night Jude was still nervous about seeing Tommy. She hadn't seen him since the 'incident' and she still didn't know what to say to him. When she arrived backstage she saw him standing there and felt the tears threatening to come back. So she took a deep breath and walked on right past him.

"So you thought taking our duet away would make me come back to you?" he said as she walked past. But that was it. She turned back to look at him and stared at him with cold eyes.

"Actually I just wanted the crowd to hear a voice they would actually like. I wanted to save them the agony. Plus I bet we would all be happier if you and I never had to do anything together again," she said as she kept on walking.

"You call that a comeback?" he called after her, but she never turned back and just kept on walking right up to Darius.

"Sounds like you and Tommy are getting along fine. Not personal, yeah right."

"You wanted to tell me something," she said ignoring his comment.

"Change of plans. On a recent poll I put on the internet the crowd said the best part of the concerts are when you and Tommy sing on stage together. It had something to do with chemistry or whatever. Anyway I need you two to go on with your duet."

"What?!" she said as Tommy walked up.

"You can still sing your new song on your own solo time, but we need the crowd to be happy or our next concert won't do so well."

"What's up?" asked Tommy.

"You and Jude are back on with that duet."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, but scratch that. Just do it and get it over with."

"We don't have any new material," Jude said still trying to squeeze out of it.

"Ask the crowd what song they want to hear. Either way you two are going through with this," he said. "No matter what," he added when he saw both of them about to argue. "Better get something together," he said as he walked away.

"So what should we do?" Tommy asked as Jude tried to calm herself down.

"I don't know. How about Transparent Lies?" she said knowing this would get to him.

"Transparent Lies huh? I thought you were going to say Skin." Jude let out a long, slow breath.

"Well at least we can agree on not asking the crowd," she said knowing he knew what she meant.

"Really, why not? Are you afraid that they might ask us to sing a song about love?" Jude glared at him.

"Is that what you think?" He nodded. "Then why don't we sing It Could Be You?" she said knowing that that was his favorite love songs. Tommy narrowed his eyes. She knew that that was his favorite love song and he really wouldn't want to sing that with her tonight.

"Fine. It's decided. We will sing It Could Be You." Jude knew he was going to say that. But she wished that he would've said no because she really didn't want to sing that with him tonight.

"Fine," she said as she walked away. 'Tonight should be interesting,' she thought to herself as she went to find her guitar.

-------------------------------------------

"You and Tom are on next," said Darius passing by her dressing room. Jude took one last look in the mirror and then went out to the side of the stage where Tommy was already waiting for her. Neither one of them exchanged a single word until they were called up.

"Let's get this over with," Tommy said as they walked on stage. The music had barely started and Jude could already feel that rush she always felt when she was singing with Tommy.

Jude started off singing:

_You and me all alone   
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be all alone   
One of us might lose control_

Then Tommy took over:

_  
Of these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down yeah they must start to show   
But not here not now  
Watching my frustrations grow _

Then they both sang together:_I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's going to put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you_

_Tonight _

Then Jude again:__

Show me who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cause it hurts to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack

And Tommy again:

_  
I'm gasoline you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode could be a mess  
I say we take the chance _

This time when they both sang together they were getting really into the song. Jude was dancing around Tommy as he watched her every move.__

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's going to put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

_Tonight_

Jude took over again:

I'm all mixed up confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cause I want to I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm going to have to scream 

Then they were singing together again and it looked like both of them were forgetting about the problems that they had had earlier. They were just dancing and singing as usual and their chemistry on stage was as strong as ever.__

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's going to put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's going to put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

Jude finished the song with the last word and that seemed to set it all off. But it didn't.

_Tonight_

When the song was over it looked like maybe Jude and Tommy had already made up. And for the moment I think they both forgot about all their problems. They both stood smiling at each other and gazing into each other's eyes. For a moment Tommy had the sudden urge to just grab Jude and kiss her right there and then. But then Eden came onto the stage and kicked them both off.

When they got backstage everything fell back into place. Jude remembered what Tommy had said and Tommy remembered what he had said. They both looked anywhere but at each other.

"That was fantastic!" Darius said as he walked up to them. "You guys work so well together!" Jude and Tommy glanced up at each other.

"At one point I thought we did," Jude said as she walked off. Tommy was going to chase after her but decided that maybe it would be better if he didn't. Things would just get more complicated anyway.

-------------------------------------------

It was Jude's time to sing her new song and she was more nervous than before. She had to sing this song to show Tommy what she was really thinking. And hopefully this time he would believe her that she wasn't over him and she never would be.

"Ready Jude?" Darius asked as he walked in to her room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said as she stood up and followed him out of the room. She walked up to the curtains and saw that Tommy was standing there.

"Here to insult me more?" she said as she stood next to him waiting for her cue.

"Just wanted to hear the new song," he said innocently. He knew that the song must be about him.

"Whatever," she said as she walked onto the stage. The truth was that she wanted him to hear her new song. It was about him after all and this song would tell him everything that she couldn't tell him herself. The music started and she took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you   
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head   
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we'd play our hands  
I lay there dreaming _

_Later on alone in my bed_

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true 

_Some words are best unsaid  
Some lovers never really love at all  
I keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

Freeze Frame 

_I'm not about to cry   
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart  
_

_If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you_

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some lovers never really love at all 

_I keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

Somewhere between then and now  
I looked away when you said  
We'll never change  
And if you think we might've been  
You'll lose today  
And we've got songs to play

And not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some lovers never really love at all  
I keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

_Not everything is supposed to come true_

_Some words are best unsaid_

_Some lovers never really love at all_

_I keep everything I shared with you_

_And that's enough_

_There's us_

_There's us_

_There's us_

When the song ended Jude looked right at Tommy with tear filled eyes who was staring at her with his intense blue eyes. Darius came onto the stage and Jude walked off and stood right in front of Tommy who stood speechless.

"Jude why…"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," she said as she ran off crying.

"Jude wait!" he called as he took off after her.

**A/N: The two songs I used were It Could Be You and There's Us both by Alexz Johnson. Please review!**


	10. Confessions

**A/N: I am really, really sorry for the long wait (it's a long story), but I hope people are still reading. Please review! (Sorry again!)**

Jude ran into her dressing room and slammed the door without even bothering to lock it, she knew Tommy would be coming in soon anyway. She was right; he ran right in and saw her sitting and staring into her vanity mirror still crying only silently.

"Jude you have to listen to me…"

"Why, why should I listen to you?" she said as she turned around to stare at him. "I don't want to be hurt anymore. I just want to be by myself so no one can hurt me like you did ever again."

"Jude I understand that I hurt you, and I know that I've made many mistakes before, but I really have to tell you that I've never felt like this for anyone ever before."

"Felt like what? A lying, deceiving…" she never finished her sentence because right at that moment he rushed forward and crashed his lips against hers. She struggled to pull away for a moment but then found that she didn't really want to.

They finally pulled away and Jude stood staring into his eyes for just a moment thinking about what she wanted to say. Tommy stared right back at her and felt that she was going to say something back.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry that I hurt you. Earlier today I only said that because I thought you were really moving on. I…I don't know what else to say."

"Tommy," she finally said finding the right words, "I already told you that I haven't really moved on. I only said that because you were becoming so close to Eden and I just thought that…"

"Eden! That's what I wanted to tell you. Eden's only here because Darius hired her. He just wanted something to distract me so he could get to you."

"Looks like it worked," she said with a sigh.

"Of course not, anything she told you was a lie. The only thing that happened was that kiss and that was just to get you jealous, which worked." Jude smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry too; you weren't the only one hurting people around here." They both smiled as they leaned in for another kiss.

"That song was amazing! The crowd is still cheering for it!" Darius yelled as he walked in. They both pulled back and Darius stared at them.

"Hey Tommy I…" Eden walked in and felt the tension in the room. "What's going on here?" she asked seeing Tommy and Jude still holding each other's hand.

"Well um…" started Tommy.

"Tommy and I were just making up," said Jude easily. "So what did everyone want?"

"You are definitely singing that song next time too," Darius said staring at them still. "And I have a few other changes but those can wait until later," he said as he walked out of the room with a very suspicious grin on his face.

"Tommy we need to work on some new material," Eden said as she grabbed Tommy's free hand and gave Jude a nasty smile.

"Why do we need new material? We just wrote three new songs," he said as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Well Darius told me that we need more material and that's all I know," she said with a smile that didn't come off as quite innocent.

"Then I'm going to talk to Darius," he said as he left and pulled Jude along with him.

-------------------------------------------

"Why do Eden and I need more material?" he said as he walked right into to Darius's office. "We just wrote you three more songs."

"Well I told you that I was making a few changes," he said as he gestured for both of them to sit.

"And what exactly are these changes?" Jude asked as she finally let go of Tommy's hand.

"The concert schedule for one; I'm thinking we could start off with Jude, and then Tommy, next Eden, followed by Eden and Tommy, and then end with Jude and Eden."

"What about Jude and me?" Tommy asked knowing that he had left them out on purpose.

"Well I thought we could try Eden and Jude for a while instead. You know, mix things up a little bit."

"No," Jude said firmly. "I won't work with her. I'll only work with Tommy and that's that."

"Well you don't have a choice. You either work with Eden or I can get Georgia to come up here and take you off this tour right now. So what's it going to be?" Jude looked at Tommy who nodded his head meaning to just go for it.

"I'll have to think about it," she said as Tommy grabbed her hand again. She looked at him to see his worried face.

"You mean you would sacrifice all of this just for…him?" he asked in a totally insulting way. Jude looked up at him with a fire in her eyes.

"You bet I would," she said as she got up. Tommy got up as well and they left together.

-------------------------------------------

"Jude you shouldn't be doing this," Tommy said as they got back to the bus.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Thinking about jeopardizing your whole career for us," he said as they went into Jude's room and closed the door.

"I know what I'm doing Tommy. I have my priorities straight."

"Then you should know that singing comes first." Jude bit her lip.

"Lately I haven't been so sure," she said honestly.

"What do you mean?" he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't know. All my passion about singing and such has grown since I met you so wouldn't that make you the top of my priorities list since you add the fire to my flame?"

"Jude I don't think you have that right. Singing has always been your life, even before we met, so why should I, someone you've only known for a few months, replace that?"

"Well, because I love you…I love you even more than singing," she said staring at him with serious eyes.

"I love you just as much," he said staring at her intensely. "But you shouldn't put me over the one thing that you have loved the longest."

"Oh stop it, you know you would do the same."

"Jude, please don't do this…at least for me?" Jude thought for a moment.

"Okay," she said finally. "But I won't like it."

"As long as you get to stay here that's fine with me," he said as he hugged her.

"So we'll never sing together again?" she asked as he pulled away.

"Tell you what, when we get back we can try and do a CD together."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," he said as she hugged him tightly.

"Okay, so now get out."

"What?" he asked in a fake hurt voice.

"I'm tired, today was a long day so…go."

"Fine, but I won't be coming back."

"That's fine with me," she said as she led him to the door.

"Goodnight," he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Night," she said as she gave him a quick kiss and shut the door. Tommy went back to his room and lay on his bed thinking about what they were going to do when they got back home and how much fun making a CD together would be.


	11. We've Got A Problem

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys sorry for such the long wait. I will try to never let you guys wait that long again! I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive me and review! This is kind of just a filler chapter.**

"There's no way I'm singing that," Eden said looking over Jude's lyrics.

"Well there's no way I'm singing one of your songs," Jude said sitting next to her.

"What's wrong with my songs?" she said turning to look at Jude.

"They're not really my style," Jude said with a shrug. Eden narrowed her eyes.

"There's still no way I'm singing this. It's so…cheesy sounding; definitely not my style." Now Jude was narrowing her eyes as Tommy walked in on them.

"Having fun ladies?" he asked as he saw Jude glaring at Eden.

"My lyrics are not cheesy! You want cheesy, look at every song you sing!"

"My songs are _way _better than anything you've got!"

"Yeah this coming from the person who doesn't even write her own songs." Tommy suppressed a laugh.

"You think I can't write a song, is that it? I could write a song that's a thousand times better than this."

"Oh yeah, then prove it." Eden bit her lip.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," she said sitting up straight. "And anyway Darius wanted you to write the song remember, so just drop it." Jude smiled knowing that she had won.

"Ok, then we are singing this song since I already wrote it," Jude said pointing at the sheet of music.

"But there's no way I can sing these notes, they're way out of my range."

"You must have a small range then," Jude said under her breath which made Tommy smile. "Ok then I can the higher notes if you want." Eden rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess."

"Unless you…"

"No, no just leave it. That's fine for now, but as for these lyrics…." Eden shuddered. "I really don't like…"

"Eden," Jude said as she tried to keep her voice level, "The lyrics are staying as they are and that's final."

"But how about…"

"No, they're not changing and that's it." Eden glared at Jude.

"Fine, if you want us to sound like we don't know what we are doing then…"

"I think we're done here," Jude said as she stood up.

"Ok fine, whatever," Eden said as Jude left and Tommy followed behind.

"So it looks like things are going great between you two," he said as they entered Jude's room.

"Depends on how you define the word 'great'," she said as she sat on her bed.

"Oh come on," he said as he sat next to her. "Things could be worse." She looked up at him.

"I know, but this really sucks. I love the song I wrote but I'm not sure Eden is going to be able to keep up with it. Her style is really different and her voice will make it sound…ugh I don't know. I just wish I could sing this song with you instead."

"Can I hear this song?" he asked as she nodded. She leaned over and picked up her guitar.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
We hurt and we joke, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Chemicals react  
Chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breathe_

_We can not deny, how we feel inside  
We can not deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
We hurt and we joke, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Chemicals react  
Chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
We hurt and we joke, yeah_

_We lived, we loved  
We hurt, we joked  
We're right, we're wrong  
We're weak, we're strong  
We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watching chemicals react  
And just like that  
Chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

Jude finished and put her guitar back where it was.

"What did you think?" she asked as he stared at her.

"That was great, definitely worthy of you." Jude smiled.

"Thanks, I thought so too. But now that I think about it maybe it really isn't Eden's style." They both smiled. "Oh well, she can deal."

"So where did you get the sudden inspiration?" he asked already knowing the answer. She smirked at him.

"I don't know…from Darius maybe," he gave her a look that made her laugh. "You know where it came from." He rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh.

"I love you," he said as she stopped laughing.

"I love you too," she said as they shared a kiss.

"We have a problem," said Darius as he walked in on them. They pulled apart and looked up at him. "Ok more than one problem."


End file.
